


Seven Devils

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bondage, Cheating, Children, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fights, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intervention, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent-Child Relationship, Predicament Bondage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexting, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Chris and Leon are married, and have been for a few years. Things seem perfect, until long hours apart and events out of their control begin to expose the cracks in their relationship.Yandere!Chris/Trans!LeonPlease check the tags before reading.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 42
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankinHotDudes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/gifts).



_Thanks for loaning him out…_

The text and accompanying clip wouldn't leave his head, bouncing around in circles. How _dare_ they. How _dare_ they encroach on his territory, put their hands on _his_ husband, touching and grabbing him so greedily. In the video, one man was holding Leon by his hair, forcing his head backwards in order to fuck his throat. Another was positioned between widespread legs, obviously enjoying himself as he thrust in and out of Leon's pussy. They were laughing and joking, oblivious to how they were being recorded.

Chris fumed.

His footsteps were like thunder as he stormed through the DSO's offices, heads turning to watch him go. They wouldn't dare stop him, not with the overwhelming anger etched into his face. He got to Leon's office and stopped, listening through the door.

"Oh, he likes that- haha! Look!"

"What a whore."

Chris bit back a snarl before shoving the door open. All four men jumped at the noise, awkwardly shuffling with their pants. They didn't get a chance to put their dicks away before Chris was tossing them around like cheap stuffed toys. He threw one across the room, listening to the sharp _crack!_ of the drywall. Another charged him, but he was clumsy and uncoordinated, easy to kick aside. The third stared in horror, letting out a panicked "wait, wait, wait!" before Chris head-butted him, bones crunching beneath his forehead. He tossed the limp body aside before going for the last man, cowering behind the desk.

"Get up." Chris snapped. He strode over, lifting the man up by his shirt and throwing him against a stack of filing cabinets. A hand grabbed his bicep, spinning him around. One of the men was back on his feet, and clocked Chris in the face. The hit barely dazed him, and he took pleasure in watching bewilderment and fear creep into those cowardly features. It was too easy to put him down after that. An uppercut, two vicious right hooks, a boot to the chest, and he was done. Chris rounded on the other three, dazed but still conscious. He set his sights on the nearest scoundrel, grabbing him by the throat.

"Touch him again and I won't be so kind." He growled. His knee embedded itself in the man's groin, eliciting a wheeze. One more punch to the face put him down for good. The other two seemed to wise up, attempting to band together. Chris sneered, so imbued with rage that he was blind to everything but his quarry. He dodged a punch, grabbing one poor fellow's arm and twisting it until it cracked. He grabbed them by the back of the neck and slammed their face into the wall. They slid to the ground like jell-o, barely conscious. The last guy tried to run, but Chris was faster. He snagged loose clothing, spinning them both around and tossing him into the wall. Blood smeared across bland, white paint, and the man stumbled towards the desk, towards where Leon was still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't." Chris snarled. He stalked over, grabbing a fistful of the man's shaggy hair. He reeled back, punching him in the face until he went completely limp.

"Chris?" Leon groaned. He slid off the top of the desk, a limp in his step.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing?" Chris stomped over, grabbing Leon's arm. He yanked his husband forward. "Is this what you do when I'm away? Find a group of guys to fuck you silly?" 

"No! I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get in the car." He snapped. Leon stared at him, anger clear in his eyes. Instead of fighting back, he bent over, grabbing his clothes from the floor. He barely had time to put them on before Chris was dragging him back to their Jeep. 

The drive was quiet, almost terrifyingly so. Leon was huddled up against the passenger side door, as if he was considering jumping out and making a run for it. He bit at his cuticles, brow furrowed in worry. Anger radiated from Chris in waves, scorching and heavy with the promise of more violence. It was simply how he responded, how he dealt with emotions. Nothing about it was healthy, but Leon had learned long ago that it was better to just bite the bullet. Chris would never harm him like he had the agents, the outbursts came by way of something else… something more embarrassing. Sometimes he'd use his belt, but most of the time, he pulled Leon over his knee and spanked him with his bare palm.

Oh, it was humiliating. On top of being incredibly undignified, it _worked_. Leon hated that it _worked_. He hated how docile he became, how kitten-like and meek his demeanor was. All it took was a few swats to bruise his ass and curb his bratty attitude. Chris would spank him until all the fight was gone from their bodies, all the anger and frustration dissolved into stinging skin and tears. Afterwards, Leon would hide, retreat to their bedroom and cry. The most important part of a healthy dom/sub relationship is aftercare, and that was where Chris fell short. He didn't hold Leon afterwards or tell him that he was forgiven, nothing that would help bring his husband out of the subspace he'd been forced into. That callousness hurt more than the spanking. 

"C'mon." Chris startled him, already parking in front of their townhouse. He got out of the car quickly, slamming the door behind him. Leon followed, scrambling to keep up. He kept his head down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as they entered the house. Chris made a beeline for his armchair, which was never a good sign.

"Chris-"

"Don't want to hear it. Strip." 

Damn him. Leon obeyed, pulling off his clothes. He tried to hurry, making an already impatient husband wait longer than he needed to was a surefire way to get his punishment extended. He folded his clothes in a neat pile before taking a few hesitant steps forward.

"Over my knee." Chris ordered. Leon bit back a whine, climbing onto the chair and wiggling his way into position. He flinched when rough hands rubbed over the swell of his ass, feeling up the soft give of his muscles. The first swat came without warning, eliciting a quiet yelp. Leon hid his face in his hands as the blows rained down, covering him with stinging red marks. He cried quietly, flinching every time Chris hit a spot that was already sore. Heat blossomed over his skin, and he had no doubt that his butt would be cherry-red by the time they were finished. 

"That's how you repay me, huh?" Chris snarled. He stopped to grope and squeeze abused skin, making Leon writhe in his lap. "Bend over for a bunch of guys, let them fill you up with their cum… what were you gonna do if you got pregnant? Huh?" He grabbed Leon by the shoulders, pulling him upright. Shoving long legs apart, he forced them to rest on either side of his thighs. "Answer me."

"I- I don't-" 

"Of course not." He sneered. His fingers dipped between Leon's legs, finding wet, sticky mess dripping from his cunt. "You're wet." Chris teased. "You _like_ this."

"No! I-"

"Honey, you're _soaked_." He brought his fingers up to Leon's face, smearing sticky fluid across soft, pink lips. "Keep 'em spread." His voice came out in a low growl. He brought his hand down squarely over Leon's cunt, drawing out a sharp cry. Chris didn't let up, using one hand to force his husband's legs apart. He kept a steady rhythm, his hand never missing its mark.

"Chris- please-" Leon begged, squirming in his grasp. He let out a high-pitched _"ah!"_ when a particularly well-aimed slap struck his clit. "Chris!" He whined. "They were raping me- I- It wasn't-"

"What?" Chris snarled. He spun Leon around, bringing them face to face.

"I didn't want it, but they-" He hiccuped. "They said they'd hurt me if I didn't play along, so I had to." 

Chris' upper lip curled. Going quiet, he thought back to the office, to the video. Was it possible that the orgy had been non-consensual? 

Yes, he supposed it was.

He hooked his arms around Leon, picking him up as if he weighed nothing. In a few steps, he brought them into the master bedroom. As gently as he could, he set Leon down on the bed before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the tub faucet, adjusting the temperature until it was pleasantly warm. While waiting for the tub to fill, he dug through the cabinet above the sink, finding one of Leon's bath bombs. It was strawberry scented, and fizzled when it sunk into the water. He returned to the bedroom, taking in his crying husband. Leon was trying to hide it, desperately wiping his eyes, but there was no mistaking how traumatized he was. He flinched openly when Chris approached, curling in on himself.

Without a word, he was scooped up and carried to the tub. The hot water made him hiss, but he settled into it after a moment. When the faucet was shut off, the room became uncomfortably quiet, and neither of them had the right words to break the silence. Chris got up, heading out of the room. He wandered towards the front door, picking up Leon's clothes and bringing them into the bedroom. They were stained and rumpled, one of the sleeves torn at the shoulder. A cell phone fell from inside dirtied slacks, bouncing off the bedspread. Chris picked it up, unlocking it. The background was a picture of Leon, Claire, and Sherry, big smiles plastered on their faces. Cute. He opened the contacts, scrolling through until he found Hunnigan's number. The dial tone echoed in his ear for a few seconds before it began to ring.

"Hello?" 

"Hunnigan? This is Chris Redfield with the BSAA."

"Hello, Captain. What can I do for you?" She sounded wary.

"I've got Leon here at home with me, and he's not feeling well. I think he really needs a vacation."

"I heard there was a scuffle in his office today." Hunnigan said. "I'll write up the forms, but you'll have to get permission from Chairman Vickers if you ever want to get them approved."

"Chairman Vickers, huh?" Chris asked. "Could you transfer me to his office?" 

"Definitely. Hold for just a moment, please." Hunnigan's voice died away, replaced with soft hold music. Chris flexed his arm over and over, irritation building beneath his skin and bubbling up into his throat.

"Hello?" A man picked up the line. "This is Chairman Vickers, how may I assist you?"

"Good evening, Chairman." Chris tilted his shoulders back. "I'm Captain Chris Redfield with the BSAA."

"Oh, well, how do you do, Captain?" 

"Not well, I'm afraid. I have Agent Kennedy here with me, and he's in rough shape. He put in a request for some vacation time, do you think you could handle that for us?" 

"I'm sorry, Captain." Vickers said. "I need Agent Kennedy on call, he's one of my best agents." 

"Well, he won't be if you keep running him into the ground." Chris pointed out, fighting to keep the anger out of his voice. "Besides, I doubt you'd want anyone to find out exactly what happened in his office today."

"Pardon?"

"I know what your men did." Chris said simply. "You're lucky I didn't kill them. That sort of behavior doesn't reflect well on newly elected officials, now does it?"

"What are you implying?" 

"I'm _implying_ that if word got out, you and every other politician invested in the DSO would be forced to answer some difficult questions. Neither of us want that, now do we?" 

"You've made your point." Vickers said flatly. "I'll approve the vacation time. You get one week, Captain." 

"Understood." Chris rocked back on the balls of his feet, pleased with himself. "Goodbye, Chairman." He smiled to himself when he was hung up on, having made his point.

"Chris?" A voice called to him from the bathroom. Leon was curled into a ball in the pink-tinged water, trying not to put pressure on his bruised ass. 

"Yes, darling?" 

"Did you kill them?"

"Only maimed." Chris grunted. "But if they touch you again, they won't be so lucky." 

"Chris, please don't-"

"Don't what?" He interrupted, ignoring how Leon flinched. "Come and save you everytime you get in over your head?" 

"It wasn't my fault, I-"

"I called your boss, he's putting you on leave for a week."

"What?" Leon tried to sit up, cringing in pain. "Why?"

"Because you need time to recover. I'll be home all week to take care of you." Chris grabbed the towels from the rack. "I'm going to put these in the dryer for a bit so they're warm when you're ready to get out."

"Wha- but-" Leon struggled. He blinked a few times, trying to process Chris' words. "Okay, I guess… I guess I do need some time off." He went quiet as his husband left, sinking lower into the tub. His instincts were screaming out, warning him that things weren't right. Chris switched between sweet and sour so quickly that Leon had a hard time keeping up. He had always known how over-protective his husband was, and it had been endearing at one point, but now it was almost scary. He felt like a _thing_ , like property. It didn't sit well, opening up a pit in his stomach. Being pampered and preened over was emasculating, which hurt even worse in the context of his identity as a transgender man. As much as he loved the attention, he couldn't deny that he was nearing his breaking point. Coupled with the spanking and the manipulation… He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Mmph." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Maybe he should call Claire, and talk to her about the situation. She would know what to do. 

Meanwhile, Chris leaned against the dryer, listening to it rumble as he looked through Leon's phone. There were a few unsaved numbers with meeting places, times and dates, but nothing concrete. He had an inkling that the blond minx was cheating on him, seeking out others when he was away at war. The thought made him angry. Leon was _his_ , and his alone. He'd kill anyone who got between them.  
On the other hand, maybe he was barking up the wrong tree. If Leon understood that they belonged together, it was possible that he'd stop seeking out other men. It was simply a matter of convincing him of their status as soulmates. 

Chris knew just the trick.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the evening was… nice. Leon dried his tears with a big fluffy towel, letting Chris carry him back to bed. He sniffled a few times, trying to look small and pathetic enough to stave off any remaining anger. It seemed to work, and he was pleasantly surprised when big, calloused hands began rubbing his feet. Sighing in pleasure, he let his eyes fall shut, enjoying the massage. Chris didn't pamper him often, and he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to be spoiled and fawned over. 

"What do you want for dinner?" 

"Hm?" Leon opened one eye. He shivered when his calves were given the same treatment, the stress and soreness rubbed away.

"You need to eat something."

"A burger sounds really good." 

"Alright." Chris used his phone to order food from a local diner. He hadn't allowed Leon to get dressed after bathing, and the alluring dip of those skinny hips was making his cock stiffen up in his pants. Between long legs, he explored with his fingers, parting sweet, pink lips to expose his most favorite stress toy. 

"Chris-" Leon squirmed, embarrassed. He shivered when hot breath blew over his sore cunt, lighting up his nerves. 

"Relax." Chris grunted. He flattened his tongue, lapping at his lover's clit. The squeak of indignation, followed by heavy, aroused breaths, that was his favorite part. It had been too long since he'd gotten to eat Leon out. He tasted phenomenal, slick fluid gushing out of him. Eager slut. 

"Oh!" Leon moaned, his thighs shaking when they were thrown over Chris' shoulders. He couldn't help his vain struggles, overwhelmed by the sensation. Babbling nonsense, he bucked his hips, begging for more. 

"You want it?" Chris asked, taking a second to catch his breath.

"Please. Please please please. I need it, I need your cock." Leon whimpered. He let out a porn-worthy moan when Chris' cock stretched him out. "Harder." He begged. It was embarrassingly easy to rile him up, easy to make him scream and cry from pleasure. His body was sensitive from his hormone treatment, eager to please. Chris loved it. Loved that he had his own personal cockslut. If he teased enough, Leon would cry and whimper about needing his dick, which was one hell of a power trip. 

This time, he had a goal, and he wasn't interested in teasing. Bending Leon in half, Chris pounded into him, driving him down into the mattress. The slutty cries only got louder and more forceful, the air punched from shuddering lungs. 

"Look at you." Chris snarled. "Fucking whore. You just got _raped_ and you're still cock hungry." 

"Ah!" Leon grabbed onto the bedspread, his knuckles turning white. "Only wan- want yours-" 

"Damn right. Gonna fill you up with cum." 

"I haven't been- been taking my pills-!" Leon tried to tell him, his eyes wide.

"I know." Chris growled. Slamming his hips forward, he grinned wolfishly as his husband wailed in pleasure. He bent slender legs back even further, enamoured by how flexible Leon was. And how _fertile_. It was that thought that pushed him over the edge, and he shoved in as far as he could, dumping cum into the waiting womb.

"Oh fuck!" Leon whined. He shuddered bodily, legs trembling as he orgasmed. "Fuck, I- what if-"

"What if you get pregnant?" Chris asked. He smirked at the weak nod he received. "Then I guess you'll have to become a stay-at-home parent." 

"But-"

"Someone will have to take care of our baby, Leon." He reached down, rubbing his husband's stomach. "Can't have you out in the field with our child growing inside you." He grunted when he heard a knock on the door, instructing Leon to stay put while he got their food. It only took a minute or two for him to put on clothes and answer the door, but he was thrilled when his orders were obeyed and he returned to see pale legs still high in the air.

"You really want to knock me up?" Leon asked quietly. 

"If it'll get you to stop whoring yourself out."

"I'm not-"

"I saw the texts on your phone. I'm not stupid." Chris grabbed his burger, biting into it. "I already told the DSO that you're not coming in for the rest of the week, so-"

"What?!"

"-we have plenty of time to make sure it takes."

"You wh- how?" Leon sounded distraught. He sat up, careful not to leak cum onto their bed.

"I talked to Chairman Vickers, he agreed it would be best if you took a small vacation in light of the… scuffle." Chris handed Leon his food. "Eat up, you're gonna need it for the baby."

Leon stared at the burger for a moment before taking a small bite, having lost his appetite. He kept chewing, his anxiety growing at the thought of getting pregnant. There was a small part of him that wanted it, that wanted kids of his own, but… not like this.

"I'll have to stop taking testosterone." He said. Chris nodded.

"You can go back on it after the kid is born." 

Hearing that relieved him more than it should have. Chris didn't want him to be a woman, he just wanted to breed him and turn him into a house husband. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? 

He was going to find out, one way or another. The next few days were filled with impromptu breeding sessions, where Leon found himself being bent over every surface in their house. He hardly wore pants- it simply wasn't worth it. Chris would tear clothing off of him in his haste to get his dick wet, and it became easier to just don a big t-shirt and accept the vulnerability. He wouldn't lie, the roughness and the dominance really turned him on. If he had been wearing underwear, it would've been soaked, as Chris had helpfully pointed out. By the end of the week, he was too sore to walk, which didn't prevent his thrice daily insemination. The sheets were soaked with sweat and cum, too hot against his skin. 

"Chris?" Leon whined, exhausted. He shivered when a glob of semen dribbled out of him. 

"Yes?"

"I'm too warm."

"You can come sit in the garage with me. I've been working on my fly tying."

"That's incredibly boring, but yes, please." Leon moaned when he was picked up. He was limp and compliant, sighing gratefully at the coldness of the garage. Chris set him down in a lawn chair, facing the tool bench.

"Are you going to let me go back to work?" Leon asked.

"Maybe. If I timed it correctly, you've been ovulating the last few days, so there's a good chance that you'll miss your next period." Chris said. "When that happens, you can take a test."

"You- you calculated my-" 

"Had to. I knew I wanted a kid, so I did some research." 

"How long have you been planning this?" Leon asked, absentmindedly touching his stomach. 

"I did the research a few months ago. I wanted to have a kid soon, I just wasn't sure when." 

"And were you going to ask me about this at any point?" 

"No, I was thinking of just poking a hole in the condoms." 

"You-" Leon stared in disbelief. He shivered, huddling up against the back of the chair. Words escaped him, leaving him feeling sick to his stomach. "Can- can I go back to work on Monday?" He tried again.

"I guess so." Chris was barely paying attention to him, more focused on the fly he was making. "But if I catch you sleeping around again, it won't be pretty." 

And it wasn't.

Leon couldn't help it. Chris left for another job within the week, promising he'd back soon, but not giving any specifics. Without him, their house was quiet and empty, and the walls began to close in. Leon met up with some of his usual flames, letting them "entertain" him and keep him company around the house. Putting his all into being a sweet little toy for other men allowed him to forget about Chris' behavior and the pregnancy. He found himself dreading the end of the month, scared that he really would miss his period. Having a kid would change him forever, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to settle down like that. Just _thinking_ about buying a crib and high chair scared him.   
So, he chose not to worry about it, and sought out his most favored coping mechanism- no strings attached hook-ups. This time, he was careful not to leave any evidence, careful to clean up after himself. It was the perfect crime.

Or, so he thought. 

Chris came home to a clean house, which pleasantly surprised him. Leon hated cooking and cleaning, but he hated a dirty house even more. It was fortunate that he'd bitten the bullet and tidied the place up, or the chip on his husband's broad shoulders would have become a pothole. Chris walked through the kitchen and into the living room, frowning when he didn't see Leon. He climbed the stairs, pushing open the door to their bedroom. The sheets were a mess, their comforter bunched up on the floor. That made his upper lip curl. Quiet crying snapped him out of his inspection, and he went into the bathroom to investigate. Leon was curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing into the folds of the sweatshirt he was wearing. Around him, several bits of plastic were shoved in the direction of the garbage can.

"What's wrong?" Chris knelt beside him. "Did someone hurt you?" 

"N-No." Leon hiccuped. He unfurled himself, shoving a strip of pink plastic across the floor. It was a pregnancy test, and the indicator showed two perfect lines. It was positive. Chris felt a smile creep onto his face.

"You're pregnant!" He lifted Leon off of the linoleum, pulling him into a tight hug. "We should find a doctor to double check."

"Chris, I-" Leon stuttered, gasping for breath. He gingerly returned the embrace, grateful for something to anchor himself with. 

"Did you sleep with anyone while I was gone?" Chris asked suddenly.

"N-no." 

"Leon." 

"..." Leon closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't lie to Chris, it was unnaturally difficult. "Yes."

"I thought so. You're pregnant with our child, and you're still bending over for anyone willing to fuck you." 

"That's- I wanted-"

"I don't care what you wanted. You never stopped to think about what would be good for the baby. Do you really want our child to know that their father is a slut?" Chris hissed. "That you would chase other men while I was away risking my life in order to put food on the table?"

"Chris-"

"Tell me that you'll stop."

"I'll stop."

"You'll stop what?"

"I'll-" Leon felt tears stream down his cheeks, embarrassed by the whole conversation. "I'll stop cheating." He whimpered when Chris picked him up, carrying him over to their bed. He was set down gently, and the comforter was tucked around him like the walls of a cocoon. 

"We're going to make such good parents." Chris said. He wrapped himself around Leon, rubbing his hands over soft skin. Touching an imaginary baby bump, he tried to picture his husband heavy with their child. "You're going to be so beautiful." His voice dropped to a whisper. "So beautiful for me." He could feel the tremble in Leon's body, the fear and anxiety built up. "Shh." He soothed. "I'll bend you over my knee later. This is a special moment." 

That was how he spent the next few days. He'd flip between anger and love, beating Leon's ass black and blue one moment and kissing his stomach while cooing to the fetus the next. It was worse than whisplash. When he finally calmed, Leon could barely sit down. He knew better than to complain about it, though, and tried to keep his wincing to a minimum. After all, it was his fault for going home with all of those men. He rubbed his stomach absently, thinking about the baby again.

Would they have a boy or a girl? What would their name be? Leon had always wanted a son. Jason, or Thomas, something strong and bold. His fingertips traced little circles over where his womb lay hidden. He wouldn't mind a girl, though. He'd love her just the same. Miranda, or maybe Rosalind. If it _was_ a girl, he'd like to make her middle name "Ada", after his first brush with love. It was a longshot- Chris would undoubtedly fight him on it, but he'd try anyway. Leon traced a little heart against his own skin.

"I hope you'll love me as much as I'm going to love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (rubs Leon's tummy)

Leon fussed with the stack of papers on his desk, his brow furrowed intensely.

_Desk duty._

Fucking _desk duty._

He could hazard a pretty damn good guess as to who was responsible for his new assignment. 

Idly, he rubbed the bump on his abdomen. He understood the risk of going back to work while pregnant, but this was extreme. He'd been doing fine for the first two months, he didn't understand why Chris suddenly wanted him locked away and kept safe. He wasn't _fragile_ , he just had to be careful. If he had to guess, it was because the bump was finally becoming noticeable. He was ten weeks along at this point, and his tummy curved gently outwards to fill his slacks. It was slight enough that he could hide it under a sweater, but there was no doubt that he'd be in trouble when it continued to grow. A wave of nausea overtook him at the thought of his co-workers knowing that he was pregnant. He grabbed the trash can beside his desk, closing his eyes and willing away thoughts of the gossip and rumors that would crop up as his body accommodated the new life inside him.

Chris was obsessed with it, always stroking his swollen stomach. Leon sometimes felt nauseated by the cooing and touching. The way Chris spoke to the baby was much too close to the way Saddler had spoken to the plaga. He felt like a host body once again.

That comparison made him vomit, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

A week later, he went in for an ultrasound. Chris held his hand in an iron grip as the tech rubbed the wand back and forth over his womb.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Leon said quietly.

"No, I mean it." The tech said. "You're having twins."

Leon's whole world had split at the news. Not one kid, but two. Two tiny little humans kicking around between his organs. The thought made him dizzy.

Chris was ecstatic. He pressed messy kisses to Leon's stomach, stroking the taunt skin and cooing sweet nothings. He spoke about baby names, debating with himself for hours. Leon half listened, quietly making up a list of names that he liked. Chris wouldn't listen- he never did, but it was nice to have his own thoughts. Free thoughts. 

Despite that small liberty, he didn't feel free when he spent a half hour each morning emptying his stomach into the commode. 

Inevitably, Chris had to leave the country again. His flight would land somewhere in Eastern Europe, but he couldn't tell Leon much more than that. As he left, they shared a few quick kisses. 

"Behave." Chris' voice was gruff, the implications behind his words clear. There would be consequences for disobedience. 

Which was why Leon was determined not to get caught. 

Between Chris and the DSO, he barely felt human. He was a robot, designed to please. His obedience and submission had caused irreparable damage to his reputation. No one saw him as a legendary agent, not after he'd married a BSAA captain. They had dismissed him as an old man, growing soft because of his newfound romance. Now, knocked up and weepy, he looked even weaker. Chasing after random flings was the only control he had. His younger self would be mortified by how much he flaunted himself, using his looks and the sway of his hips to lure strange men into broom closets and bathroom stalls. It made him feel wanted, desirable. He had tremendous power over them. They wanted him, and he'd _made_ them want him.

Slut, whore, town bicycle, he'd heard it all, but he didn't care. To him, the semen trickling over his tongue tasted like revenge.

Someone snitched. He didn't know who, and there was no way Chris would give up his informant, but _someone_ had tattled on him. That was the only explanation for the way their front door slammed open. Leon refused to cower, but a spike of anticipation sent a shudder through his body. He arranged himself on the bed, cupping his belly with one hand and holding a book with the other. Perhaps if he looked innocent enough, he could soften Chris' rage and escape his punishment. It was incredibly unlikely, but it was worth a shot.

"You just can't be satisfied, can you?" Chris snarled, approaching the bed. He grabbed Leon's ankle, yanking him towards the edge.

"Chris! The babies!" Leon yelped, grabbing onto the comforter. His fear only increased when he was forcefully turned over, his swollen stomach hanging off the edge of the bed. Unceremoniously, his pajama pants were shoved over the swell of his ass, pooling around his ankles. He expected his underwear to follow, but instead, Chris yanked them upwards, letting them dig into his crotch. The pressure forced him to push his ass outwards and arch his back, his cheeks burning with humiliation. 

"Everyone thinks I'm a _fool!_ " Chris pulled harder on Leon's underwear, enjoying the startled whimpers. "My husband is a whore and everyone knows it. While I'm off saving the world, you're slutting around behind my back, you ungrateful _brat!_ " He gave one last tug before bringing his hand down on Leon's ass with a sharp crack. Several more swats followed, made more painful by the impromptu wedgie. All the anger seemed to come out at once, more blows reigning down on sensitive skin. Leon squirmed and cried, clawing at the sheets. At one point, he tried to reach back and cover himself, but Chris stopped him, yanking him up higher by his underwear and slapping him squarely on his pussy. Leon screamed, more out of surprise than pain, and tried to crawl away. 

"No." Chris said sternly, dragging him back. "You're fucking soaked, you know that?" His fingers rubbed at the damp patch on Leon's briefs, stretched taut from the way they were holding squirming hips up. He enjoyed how hard Leon fought to hold back a moan. Without warning, he dropped his husband, watching him slump against the bed.

"Chris…" Leon whimpered. "No more."

"You know the rules." 

"No, I- I- I know, I-" He yelped when Chris locked a device around his ankle. "What is that?" 

"It's a tracker, it'll tell me where you are at all times." Chris slipped the lock on, listening to it click. "If you behave, maybe I'll take it off." 

"But-"

"I really don't want to hear it, Leon."

And that was that. 

Leon fiddled with the device, his fingers bumping and scraping at it. Chris had been fairly clear about how he wasn't allowed to leave the house without "supervision". There hadn't been a consensus on what that entailed, but there was no doubt that it would be embarrassing for all parties involved.

He'd told Leon to expect a call from his boss, which wasn't a good sign. Chris' insistence on meddling with his job was beginning to grate on his nerves, but he didn't have much say in the matter. He could mouth off and throw a fit, but it would just end with him sobbing apologies and rubbing aloe lotion on his bruised ass. 

While he wasn't necessarily keen on being in the office while pregnant, the lack of free will was beginning to upset him. He'd chalked it up to Chris' domineering nature at first, but… this was extreme. Leon wasn't even allowed to go to the pharmacy by himself. While he'd been taking his prenatal vitamins regularly, he was scared that he'd run out while Chris was gone and be punished for going out to get more. To soothe himself, he rubbed his stomach. It was his newest habit, touching the soft, swollen skin and imagining that he could feel the tiny humans growing inside him.

The phone ringing scared him, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

"This is Agent Kennedy." He said, holding it up to his ear.

"Leon. This is Chairman Vickers. I'm afraid I have some bad news. You're being terminated from the DSO."

"What?" Leon heard his voice crack, but he didn't care. "Why?" Hysteria built up in his chest. They were _firing him?_

"It has come to my attention that you've been attracting unwanted attention from your coworkers, and it's… in the best interest of the department to let you go." 

There was an edge of fear in Vickers' voice, and Leon felt his blood run cold. Chris. It had to be.

"I- I understand." He said quietly. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He had helped build the DSO, had invested his heart and soul into it, and now they were tossing him aside. Vickers was prattling on with niceties and details, but Leon wasn't listening. 

Benford would never have allowed this to happen.

Leon hung up, sick to his stomach. He curled in on himself, head pressed to the kitchen table. As he broke down, sobbing quietly, his phone slipped from his hand and skittering across the linoleum. His job was his life, it was everything. The government had _owned_ him, and now he was just a tired, pregnant nuisance, doomed to play housewife.

Across the floor, his phone vibrated.

He hobbled over to pick it up, wiping his face. Hunnigan's name was across the screen, along with a little envelope telling him that he had an unread message.

_"Leon,_

_Some bodies were found on the promenade today, everyone's fairly shaken up by it. From what I've heard, they were the men that Chris beat up a couple months ago. Do you know anything about it?"_

Oh shit.

Leon stared at the screen. 

The front door clicked open, and he gasped, the phone flying from his hands in shock. He watched Chris walk across the room, picking it up. His eyes looked through the message before drifting up to Leon's face.

"What did you do, Chris?"

"Took care of some loose ends." He answered. "You need to stay home from now on. It's too dangerous for you to be at work. Vickers didn't agree, so I added a little incentive to the deal."

"Chris, you-"

"What's for dinner? I'm starving." 

Leon stared at him, eyes wide.

"Leon, I expect dinner every night." Chris reminded him. "I buy you food, clothes, housing, protection, and everything else. This is the _least_ you can do."

"I'm- I'm- I'm sorry." Leon squeaked out. He rushed over to the fridge, grabbing some ingredients. "I'll make something, I'll-" As he reached for a plate, it slipped between his fingers, shattering on the floor. He burst into tears, sinking to the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Leon." Chris' voice was stern. He knelt down. "Take a deep breath." 

"Why did you do it, why did you-" He hiccuped, his diaphragm clenching.

"Calm down." Chris pulled his hysterical husband into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. "If you stayed, they would've made you miserable. I'm only trying to protect you, my dear. I love you, and I love our babies. I did this for them." He reached down, rubbing Leon's stomach.

"I'm sorry about the plate." Leon whimpered.

"I'm going to punish you for that." Chris told him. "Can you take it?"

"Mm." Leon gave a non-committal answer, burying his face in his husband's shirt. He was lifted off the floor, cradled like a delicate doll all the way up to their room. His sweatpants were tugged off and discarded, thrown to the side. Two days ago, he'd been spanked for forgetting to empty the dishwasher, and there were still bruises staining his skin. Chris simply layered his hits over top of them, using his grip on Leon's underwear to hold him in place.

_Smack! Smack smack!_

Leon curled his fists in the blankets, his tears falling freely. Every strike made his breath hitch and intensified the wedgie sensation between his legs. The schoolyard bully techniques humiliated him more than the spanking itself. Chris was relentless. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from getting wet. 

His ass burned, aching and sore. Another blow made him bite down on the blanket to muffle his scream.

"Please." He sobbed. "Please, Chris."

"I can't let you get spoiled, or you'll go back to whoring yourself out." 

"No, that's not-" Leon moaned desperately, trying to twist his hips away. He yelled out when Chris yanked on his briefs, nearly splitting him in two. "Ow! Please!" He scrambled to grab onto the fabric and relieve the intense pressure over his holes, but Chris spanked him until he moved his hands away, punishing him for trying to interfere. 

"I expect you to be a stay-at-home dad, Leon." He said, punctuating the sentence with another sharp slap. "I expect you to cook, clean, and take care of our babies. I don't think that's too much to ask."

"Nuh- nuh-uh." Leon sobbed. He scratched blindly at the sheets, torn between behaving and trying to get away. With one final, sharp yank on his underwear, Chris let him fall against the bed. 

"Get cleaned up." His voice was still angry, but it didn't have the same snarling edge from when he'd first come in the door. Leon whimpered, but obeyed, pulling his pants up and shuffling to the bathroom to wipe his face. He sniffled as he straightened his clothes, taking the time to comb his hair out before daring to venture back into the bedroom. Chris was gone, but he'd left Leon's phone on the nightstand. 

Unlocking it, Leon found Claire's number, listening to the device ring. He sunk to the floor, curling protectively around his stomach.

"Hello?" 

Her voice startled him. He hadn't expected her to pick up.

"Claire?"

"Leon? What's wrong?"

"I-" he stammered. "Um, I'm- I'm pregnant and Chris keeps- he keeps spanking me and I'm scared and-"

"What?!" Claire nearly shouted. "He's sp- nevermind. I'm coming over, and we'll get it straightened out, okay?" 

"Okay." Leon felt the tears returning. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, grimacing at the snot stain. "Just- please, he gets so angry, don't-"

"Honey, I will not let him act up." Claire promised. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." 

Leon hung up, uncurling himself in order to stand up and head downstairs. Chris was watching TV, his feet up on the coffee table. He didn't give his husband a second glance, even when the tell-tale sounds of broken ceramic flooded the downstairs. Leon swept up the pieces, doing his best not to make any cheesy analogies about the state of his heart. 

Claire was honest about the time it took her to drive to their house. Or perhaps she was just that angry, Leon wasn't going to think too hard about it. He opened the door for her, surprised when Sherry barreled in beside her and trapped him in a bear hug.

"CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD!" Claire shouted. She stormed off, leaving them in the kitchen.

"C'mon!" Sherry grabbed Leon's arm. "Let's make some tea." She scurried around, grabbing a kettle and some mugs. "How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks." Leon caressed the bump, fingers trailing over the fabric of his shirt. "It's twins."

"Twins?" Sherry gasped. She set the kettle on the stove before coming over. "May I?" With his permission, she ran her fingers over his stomach, gentle as could be. "Oh, Leon, I'm so happy for you! Have you thought about names yet?" 

"No, not yet." Leon sighed. "I'm so scared of how… big I'm gonna get."

He looked up when Sherry giggled.

"You will, but you'll rock it, I know you will." She squeezed his hand before getting up to find mugs. She glanced behind Leon's shoulder, raising her eyebrows.

"Leon?" 

He tensed, slowly turning around. Chris was standing in the doorway, a sheepish look on his face.

"Claire told me how scared I've made you, and I'm sorry." He said. "She suggested that we start going to couple's therapy, and I think that's a good idea." Coming closer, he knelt down, touching Leon's stomach. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby, but sometimes you make me angry and I-" He frowned when Claire made a condescending noise. "I end up overreacting."

"I- I think the couple's therapy is a good idea." Leon said carefully.

"I can help you find a therapist." Sherry said. "The DSO has some resources-"

"I got fired." Leon blurted out.

"What?" Claire and Sherry said in unison. 

"I got- I-" He covered his face with his hands, and Chris looked away.

"Are you- what- Chris?" Claire spluttered.

"I didn't think it was safe for Leon to be in the field while-"

"So you got him _fired?!_ " She caught herself before she raised her voice too much. "There's such a thing as family leave, you know?"

"Yes, but-"

"Stop!" Leon choked out. He sobbed into his hands, crying harder when Sherry hugged him. "Please don't fight." He begged. "Please." 

"Okay." Claire sighed. "Leon, are you okay with not working for the DSO?" 

"Yes." He said quietly, another sob escaping him. "I just… I just want to take care of them. The babies." 

"That's fine." Sherry kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair to calm him down. "We'll help you, okay? We'll help you both. I promise." She wiped Leon's face, coaxing him into looking up.

"The therapy will help." Claire said. She came over, rubbing Leon's back. "We're all in this together. I can't wait to be an aunt, and I know Sherry's excited as well."

"I get to be a step sister!" Sherry joked. Leon let out a giggle at that, touching his stomach.

"Thank you." He said. Chris pulled him into a hug, and even though he tensed up, it felt more genuine than anything he'd experienced in the last few months, so he didn't stop himself from melting into it. Big, warm hands pet his hair, holding him tightly. 

"We're gonna be a family." Chris said.

"Yeah." Leon hugged him back. "A family." He let out one last sniffle, wiping his nose on Chris' shirt just to spite him. It was quiet all around him, and he felt his anxiety die down. Claire and Sherry left him to be babied, fussing with the food in their cupboards. After several minutes of petting and affection, he was close to dozing off. It had been too long since he'd been held and rocked to sleep.

_Fweeeee!_

Leon bolted upright, startled by the noise.

"Sorry!" Sherry apologized, grabbing the kettle off of the burner. 

"Chris?" Leon pulled his attention away from the mess being made on his countertops, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you make love to me tonight?" He hesitated. "Not sex. Just-"

"I understand." Chris pulled him in for a soft, gentle kiss. "Anything for my husband." 

He remained docile for the rest of the night, still possessive, but gentle. His hands wandered- over the small of Leon's back, his hips, his baby bump, his thighs- everywhere. Even when they were finally alone, every move they made was slow and measured. Chris pressed butterfly kisses to Leon's stomach, worshipping the life growing inside him. His hips were slow and steady, easing them towards their orgasms with unmatched tenacity. 

Leon came with Chris' name spilling from his lips, an echo of what their courtship had been like in its early days. That nostalgia made him drowsy, and for the first time in months, he slept well. 

Forget the DSO, he had everything he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time he reached eighteen weeks, his pants no longer fit him.

Leon sat down on the floor, crying into his elbow. His knees were tucked up as far as they could go, hindered by his baby bump. He felt disgusting, even though he knew it was only natural. The idea of wearing maternity clothes, of _shopping_ for maternity clothes, scared him. It felt like too strong of a commitment. He sobbed harder, his clothing strewn around him. He was supposed to be getting ready to go to his second ultrasound, but if none of his clothes fit…

"Darling?" Chris' voice startled him. "Leon. What's wrong?" 

"None- none of it fits." He hiccuped, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Hush." Chris sat down, pulling him into his arms. He kissed Leon's bare shoulders, rubbing slow, soothing circles over the growing life inside his husband's body. "Our babies are in here." He said idly. The idea still amazed him. Tiny little copies of the two of them, nestled in Leon's womb and growing bigger by the day. "They're going to be so beautiful. You're so beautiful." He ran his hands over the full curve of Leon's new belly, trailing up and over the swell of his chest. 

They'd been alarmed when Leon's breasts had begun to grow and change, scared that there were complications with the pregnancy. To Chris' total and utter delight, the doctor discovered that his husband's milk ducts had reformed sometime after their initial removal during his top surgery. They suspected it had something to do with the plaga, but Leon was adamant that no more tests be done. His body was changing at an alarming rate and in ways that he didn't think possible, the last thing he wanted was to be poked and prodded. 

"You can wear some of my clothes." Chris whispered huskily. "But when we get home, I want a piece of you."

Leon shuddered, but nodded meekly. During their therapy sessions, they'd worked on communicating their wants and needs, about being more honest with each other. They still had issues- with fighting, spanking, and cheating, but there was some hope.   
He pulled one of Chris' old STARS shirts down over his baby bump, fingers trailing over the logo. Before his mind could wander too far, he set about tying the sweatpants around his waist. Everything was too big- baggy and worn- but it was better than trying to shove himself into his own clothes. Leon resigned himself to going shopping, hoping he could find some maternity clothes that didn't make him feel too ditzy and _knocked up_. 

He sniffled as he walked downstairs, surprised when Chris lifted him up and carried him down the last few steps. A little bit of panic raced through him when he wasn't set down right away, and it took conscious effort to relax himself. Chris simply cuddled him closer, nuzzling against his collar. 

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"I'm comforting you."

"Oh." He said dumbly. "Th-Thank you."

Chris held him for a few more moments before gently setting him back on his feet. He took Leon's hand and guided him out to the car, opening the door and helping him in. It was incredibly courteous. Perhaps the therapy was working better then he'd originally thought. 

While Chris had been affectionate in the past, it had always felt a little too practiced. This was spontaneous and whole-hearted, and Leon found himself wanting more. He reached over, gently putting his hand on his husband's knee. To his relief, Chris didn't push him away, and the car ride was blissfully peaceful until his phone buzzed. Unlocking it, he saw that he had a text from one of his former co-workers.

_hey baby, haven't seen you recently. Send me some pics to cheer me up? ;)_

Leon bit down on his lower lip.

Sexting wasn't as bad as actually cheating, right? He was so used to getting attention, it was hard to go cold turkey and rely on whatever he could coax out of Chris. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket as they parked, obediently following his husband into the clinic. Excusing himself to the bathroom, he pulled down his sweats and pushed his shirt up over his swollen chest. He snapped a few quick pictures, sending them to his sexting buddy with a winky face attached. That little act of rebellion made him shiver, and he realized he'd gotten wet from it. Quickly, he set his phone down on the floor, propping it up to record himself as he pushed two fingers into his hole. Letting out a muffled whimper, he began to thrust them in and out, shivering at the feeling. His other hand moved to his chest, squeezing and massaging his pecs. They were sore and heavy, full of milk. That thought turned him on more than he wanted to admit, and his fingers made a lewd squelching noise between his legs. 

"Shit." He whispered. His breathing picked up as his hand moved faster, bringing him to the edge with startling quickness. To his humiliation, he orgasmed with a slutty moan that echoed off the tile. It only took him a second to recover, and he fought off a blush as he cleaned himself up and retrieved his phone. He sent the video, captioned with "thinking of u ;)", before heading back into the waiting room. Chris was sitting in an armchair, reading an AARP magazine with mild interest. He looked up when Leon approached, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright? You're red."

"Yeah." Leon sat beside him. "Just… Still getting used to being so big." 

"You look just fine." Chris reassured him, reaching over to take his hand. "You're gonna have that pregnant glow soon." 

"Ugh." Leon rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit, right? It's not an actual thing?"

Chris just chuckled.

"Leon?"   
One of the nurses called his name, stepping out from behind the station. Obediently, he got up and followed her into the back rooms.

By now, he knew what to expect, and only jumped a little when the cold gel was smeared on his belly. Chris was eagerly watching the screen, still holding onto his husband's hand. He waited patiently as the doctor moved the wand around.

"They look as healthy as can be." She said pleasantly. "I can tell you with about 90% certainty that you'll be having a boy and a girl. Congratulations!" 

"A boy and a girl." Chris repeated. He squeezed Leon's hand. "That's wonderful." He wore an enormous smile for the rest of the appointment, and Leon could only feel relieved. He hadn't felt strongly about what gender he wanted the twins to be, knowing he'd love them regardless, but he couldn't deny that he was happy with the result. 

They left the clinic in a collectively good mood, and Chris began gushing about names as soon as they were in the car.

"What about Alexander and Amanda? Or Ryan and Reilly?"

"I've always liked flower names." Leon said, running his fingers over his baby bump. "Lily, Iris, Jasmine, Heather…" he trailed off.

"What about Rose?" Chris offered. "Ross and Rose?" 

"I like that." Leon traced a little heart above his belly button. "Ross and Rose Redfield." 

"We can turn my office into a nursery, I hardly use it anyway." Chris said. "Do you want to go clothes shopping now or later?"

"We can go now." Leon said. He pulled out his phone, checking the messages. His co-worker had replied with an image of his cock, thick and swollen.

_It's so hot seeing you all knocked up like that, baby_

He smiled, thumbs hovering over the keyboard for a second before deciding not to reply. Rubbing his stomach, he tried to bask in the softer side of his relationship with Chris. They talked and chatted about anything and everything on the car ride and in the store. Leon felt himself open up a little, getting excited about nursery furniture and baby clothes. He had to stop himself from going into the infant's section so he didn't spend money on things they didn't need yet. 

Of course, he caught Chris staring into the display of cradles and bassinets more than once. 

Eventually, Leon was able to pick out some clothes that he felt comfortable in, and they headed home. He stared out the window as Chris drove, deep in his own thoughts. What would the twins' birth date be? His own birthday was coming up, startling close to his due date. He'd be turning 37, which was admittedly a little late to be having kids, but… he didn't regret it. Even though it was dangerous, he felt attached. His little angels, growing inside him. If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel them. It was a little too early for them to start kicking, but he could pretend.

"I'll put your stuff upstairs, why don't you relax a little bit?" Chris said as they pulled into their driveway. Leon nodded, undoing his seatbelt. He went inside, sitting down heavily on the sofa. No doubt, Chris would still want sex that night, and he needed rest in order to keep up with his husband's stamina. 

"I was thinking about ordering pizza." The man himself entered the room, flopping down beside Leon.

"That sounds good." 

"Can I use your phone? I left mine upstairs." 

"Sure." Leon handed it over, his eyes widening as he realized his mistake. "Wait, Chris-"

"What the fuck?" Chris was staring at the screen. He pressed something, and Leon heard the recorded audio of him fingering himself filter out from the speaker. "Are you serious?" 

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Why do you _insist_ on being such a _slut_ when I take such good care of you?" Chris snapped. "Why do you keep doing this?" 

"I ju-"

"Do you not get enough attention, is that it? Do you always need someone around to keep you entertained?" He grabbed Leon's wrist, yanking him upwards. "I'm gonna fuck so many babies into you that you won't have time for anything except cooking and cleaning." 

"Chris, please-" Leon stumbled after him, up the stairs and towards their bedroom. He cried out as he was pushed onto the bed, protectively curling around his stomach. "The babies-"

"I'm not gonna hurt them." Chris said sharply. He yanked Leon's pants off, tossing them across the room with his shoes and socks. From under the bed, he grabbed a coil of rope, rough and menacing in his hands. Leon yelled out in surprise when he was grabbed again, manhandled across the room and pushed up against the closet door.

"What are you-" he grabbed onto Chris' shoulders in fear as the back of his panties were grabbed and yanked upwards, putting him on his tip-toes. He felt the rope coil between the leg holes before it was looped up and over the back of the door. 

A while ago, Chris had installed a pull-up bar inside the closet, bolted to the studs above the door frame. Leon stared in disbelief as his husband looped the rope through the pull-up bar before bringing it back down and tying it to the front of his panties as well. He yelled out as the whole contraption tightened, drawing his underwear into his crotch and forcing him to fight for his balance.

"Chris, please!" He begged. "I'm scared I'll fall and-"

"You won't fall." Chris ignored him, stepping away. "I'm going to get pizza. I'll be back soon." His voice was sharp and curt, with no room for arguments. His footsteps began to fade as he descended the steps, and Leon let out a sob of despair. He grabbed onto the rope, trying to wiggle free or find some leverage. Instead, he rubbed the cloth of his panties into his clit, sending sparks of pleasure up through his stomach.

"Fuck-" he tried once more, biting back a moan. It was no use. His calves were already beginning to burn from holding himself up, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he had to put his full weight down.

He really hoped Chris' order was for carry-out.

Chris set the boxes down on the counter, his stomach rumbling at the smell. He indulged himself in a breadstick before he ventured upstairs, licking the grease from his fingers. After picking up dinner, he'd taken the scenic route home, partially to calm himself and partially to extend Leon's punishment. His sweet little husband needed a lesson in fidelity, and apparently their therapy sessions weren't working. Chris knew he needed to take matters into his own hands, but he also knew that going straight back to spanking would make him a hypocrite. Future punishments would need a little more _finesse_.

Leon was a trembling mess. He was clinging to the rope, whimpering as it caused his underwear to rub and pinch his clit. His panties were digging in viciously, forcing him to wiggle and arch his back. Every movement only intensified the pain, but holding still was nearly impossible. 

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Chris cupped his chin, kissing him full and hard on the lips. Leon moaned into it, grabbing onto broad shoulders. He whined pitifully as his husband began to rub slow circles over the damp spot on his panties. 

"Do you want it?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Please, yes." Leon begged. He went up on his tip-toes, trying to pull his lover back in for more kisses.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. I want your cock so bad." Leon grabbed at Chris' clothes, gasping for air. "I want you to pump me full of cum and keep me knocked up forever."

"That's what I like to hear." With a growl, Chris lifted Leon free of the contraption, leaving him naked from the waist down. "Do you want sex or pizza first?"

"Get over here." Leon yanked him towards the bed, his legs wobbling as he fell against the mattress. He splayed his legs open, reaching down to rub his clit. "Oh, fuck!" He whined. It was sore and sensitive from the rough treatment, but the pain and pleasure fizzled across Leon's nerves, encouraging him to keep playing with himself. He made a pouty, disappointed noise when his hands were batted away, only to moan like a dollar store whore when Chris began messily eating him out. 

"Fuck!" He tangled his hands in cropped brown hair, pulling and tugging on it. His hips rocked of their own accord, overwhelmed by the unrelenting drag of thick muscle over raw, sore skin. It felt as if hours had passed while he was strung up, the bondage simultaneously hurting him and making him wet. He'd caught himself grinding against it to try and chase his pleasure, but the fabric and rope had only dug in deeper, making him twitch and shudder. 

Now, his body sensitive and exhausted, every flick of Chris' tongue was bliss. He was moaning loud and long, unable to hold back the want spilling from between his lips. All of his flings and hook-ups had been about feeling desirable, feeling wanted. Now, he was being given that same selfish high without the seduction and secrecy. 

Chris pushed two fingers into Leon's pussy, his mouth finding soft, sensitive skin and suckling until high-pitched warbles reached his ears. If he moved his hand and his mouth in tandem, he could feel Leon spasm around him, overwhelmed by pleasure. It took him a few tries, but he found his husband's sweet little clit, swirling his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth. 

Frantic hands clawed at his neck and shoulders, accompanied by Leon's sweet, mewling cries. He was getting close, painfully so. Chris doubled down, his fingers pumping in and out at a harsh pace. He didn't let up until he felt every one of Leon's muscles contract around him. Slowing down and focusing on every movement, he worked his husband through his orgasm, coaxing an overstimulated sob from between those pretty red lips. 

"That's it, baby." Chris kissed Leon's thighs, feeling them tremble. He gave his husband's pussy one more slow, gentle lick, savoring the taste before pulling away. 

"Chris." Leon panted. His chest rose and fell quickly, out of breath from the intense pleasure. His fingers grasped soft fabric, moaning as he was scooped up and coddled. His whole body felt like jell-o, unresponsive and exhausted.

"You're so beautiful." Chris cooed, rocking him back and forth. One of his hands smoothed over Leon's stomach, searching for a connection to their children. Apparently, he found it, rubbing his thumb in tight little circles over stretch marks and swollen skin. They were peaceful, basking in the afterglow of their frantic lovemaking. It felt right to call it that, Leon realized. This felt more intimate than an over-the-knee spanking, more careful than a belt snapping against his clit. By the time Chris has returned home, he'd _wanted_ it, he'd _wanted_ to be played with and manhandled.

Perhaps his punishments were growing on him.

A knock on the door startled him, and Leon nearly dropped the knife he was holding. Cussing quietly, he set it down on the counter before rushing over to open the door. Ada was standing on the porch, holding a small basket. When she saw the look of surprise on his face, she cracked a smile and pulled him in for a hug.

"What did I tell you about eating watermelon seeds?" She scolded playfully. Leon laughed, bringing her inside and taking off his apron. He'd been making preparations for dinner, but they could wait while he caught up with one of his oldest friends. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find out." He admitted, pouring them some water and bringing over a plate of fruit to snack on. Ada picked up an orange, her sharp nails piercing through the skin.

"How far along are you?" She asked, pushing the basket across the counter. "This is for you."

"Twenty weeks." Leon said, his curiosity piqued. He lifted up the checkered cloth resting on top, smiling when he saw what was inside. Soaps and salts, to ease the aches he was experiencing with his newfound weight gain, along with a pretty red sundress, sized for a newborn. "Thank you." He stood up, coming over to hug Ada again. She rubbed his back as he clung to her, quietly delighted that he was still so soft when it came to her touch. 

"Is he treating you well?" She asked knowingly.

"Better." Leon pulled away. "It's a lot better. We both are. I've… calmed down, and he's learning to be softer." 

"Good." Ada reached out, touching his stomach. "For their sake."

"You can feel them move." Leon guided her hands over his belly. "They get the hiccups." He chuckled as he felt a little jump. "I wanted to ask you something." 

"Oh?" Ada seemed entranced by the movement beneath Leon's skin, her eyes glued to his belly.

"The girl, Rose. I want to make her middle name Ada."

She looked up sharply. 

"After me?" 

"Yes." Leon chuckled. "Chris has been talking about naming the boy Ross Albert. If we're naming our babies after people that impacted us, well…"

"Cute." Ada leaned forward, pressing her ear to Leon's stomach. She listened for a few moments before pulling away. "I'd be honored, but won't Chris be angry?" 

"Probably." Leon shrugged. "I'll convince him." 

He knew Chris would be upset. He'd be upset that Ada had visited, too. Leon wouldn't have to tell him, there was at least one security camera set up outside the house. He didn't know exactly where they were, but he'd seen the surveillance app on Chris' phone, and knew enough to put two and two together. 

None of that mattered to him at the moment, watching Ada munch on orange slices while she complained about her recent clients. Leon listened intently, giggling whenever she made a joke about how easily they underestimated her. He knew the feeling. 

"Rose Ada Redfield, huh?" Ada asked during a lull in the conversation. Her knuckles brushed against Leon's stomach. "I hope she knows how much you love her." 

"I think she does. I think they both do." Leon said. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sure you heard that I was fired." 

"That's why I started checking up on you." Ada admitted. "Chris?"

"Yeah. I don't… I don't mind so much, y'know? It's left me with a lot of time to think. Sometimes, I wish I could get up and walk away and… and just go, but…" Leon stared off into the distance. "They keep me grounded. I have a home, a family. I didn't have that in the DSO."

"I'm worried about you." Ada said.

"I'm seeing a therapist, it… it'll be fine." Leon looked away abruptly. "Do you want to see the nursery?" 

"I'd like that." Ada took his hand, helping him up. She couldn't hold back a chuckle at the little sway in his step. "I'm worried that you're going to be waddling by the time you go into labor."

"Probably." Leon laughed. "I've got two whole humans inside me, give me a break." He led her upstairs, to Chris' study. They'd pulled out the big oak desk and gun safe, repurposing the bookshelves to hold diapers and toys. Everything was pastel yellows and purples, two matching bassinets placed beside the window. Claire and Sherry had demanded to be on the decorating team, helping set up a changing station and rocking chair beside the playpen and chest of drawers. It was perfect, soft and homey. Ada ran her fingers over the gossamer curtains, entranced by the 180-degree turn in Leon's life.

"This suits you." She said. "Family life. I'm happy for you, and for the babies." Her touch was gentle, smoothing over the roundness of his belly. "You're going to be a fantastic father, Leon. Chris will be too, as soon as he gets his head out of his ass."

Leon laughed, ducking his head to hide his smile.

"I'll send you pictures." 

"I look forward to it." Ada kissed him sweetly on the cheek before leaving. She glanced back in time to see him sit down on the rocker, cradling his stomach. 

She worried, then worried some more. Leon had always been fragile, and Chris Redfield was a bull in a China shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble, and make it double!

Things were looking up.

Chris put the car in park, setting the e-brake and pulling his keys from the ignition. He was being allowed more and more desk duty so he could stay close to home, and the decreased stress was doing wonders for his back pain. As long as Leon stayed on top of the housework and didn't fuss about getting up to change diapers, Chris lived a perfect life. He had a nine to five job, a petite house husband, two rugrats, and a white picket fence. What more could you ask for.

Of course everyone had a dirty little secret. Chris' was that he sometimes jacked off into Leon's morning coffee, enjoying the sight of that soft, pink tongue licking up his sperm as if it was the tastiest thing in existence. Or maybe his dirty secret was that their whole marriage was built on unhealthy coping mechanisms and corporal punishment. Regardless, they were a picture-perfect family on the outside. Their babies, little Ross Albert and Rose Ada Redfield, were born in late May, healthy and happy. They were the most beautiful things that Chris had ever seen, and his heart had melted completely when he saw them nursing on his husband's chest. 

He wouldn't lie, knowing Leon could lactate was seven shades of sexy all by itself, but the added domesticity had given his sex drive a jumpstart. Three months after the twins were born, Chris had gone down on his husband, eating him out like he was starving. His reward was being allowed to suckle from Leon's chest, wrapping his lips around swollen nipples and savoring the sweet milk that leaked out at his touch. In all fairness, he wasn't the only one that enjoyed it. Even with twins, Leon produced more milk than needed, and he often begged Chris to help him get rid of the excess. The little minx would moan and whine as he was milked, rubbing his thighs together until he was allowed to touch himself. The wildly fluctuating hormones made him beg for attention, wanting Chris to reassure him that he was still wanted, still alluring. He was, of course, he always would be. There wasn't a soul alive that would deny Leon S. Kennedy affection when he demanded it with a soft pout and teary eyes. 

Chris closed the front door behind him, kicking off his shoes. He didn't smell dinner, which upset him. It was almost six o'clock, the table should be set and the food ready. He didn't appreciate waiting for his supper when all Leon did was clean house and babysit all day. Chris entered the living room, frowning at what he saw. Leon was asleep, the twins cuddled on his chest. They made for a cute picture, with their soft snores and disheveled hair, and it warmed his heart a little bit to see Ross clutching a fistful of Leon's bangs, but someone still needed to make dinner. 

"Leon?" Chris knelt beside him, gently picking up Rose so that he could coo at her. As soon as the baby was disturbed, Leon's eyes shot open. He groaned softly when he spotted Chris.

"Shoot, did I fall asleep?" He asked groggily. 

"Yeah, baby." Chris leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. "It's almost six."

"Oh." Leon smiled at the affection. "I'm sorry, I was going to make tuna casserole, but I guess I passed out." 

"It's okay, we can order a pizza. Your ass is gonna pay for it, though." Chris smiled when Leon squirmed on the couch cushions. "We'll discuss the terms after bedtime, c'mon." He helped his husband up, walking the twins into the nursery. They snuggled into their cribs, burbling softly and waving their tiny arms. Chris kissed each one on the head, stroking their soft baby hairs away from their faces. 

"I'd give anything for them, y'know?" Leon said softly. He smiled as Chris cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. 

"I feel the exact same way."

"Hm." Leon smiled at him, enjoying the domesticity. "C'mon, let's go bicker about pizza toppings."

"You are a _heathen_ for eating pineapple and mushroom." Chris said, following him downstairs. Leon laughed, scolding his husband about his own pizza habits while they made their way into the kitchen. He sat on the table, swinging his legs back and forth as he phoned in their order. When he heard the estimated wait time- a mere 45 minutes- he saw Chris' eyes light up. 

"Upstairs."

Leon shivered, barely able to put his phone down in time for the hungry kiss he received. He wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, going up on his tip-toes. 

"Carry me."

It was said as a challenge, his cocky smirk turning into a wide grin as he was hefted up and over his husband's shoulder. One hand planted itself firmly on his ass, squeezing the muscle there in a generous grope. He immediately let out a shiver from the built-up anticipation, but kept his smile planted firmly on his face.

"Are you gonna use it?" He asked, letting Chris toss him onto the bedspread. 

"Of course." Chris opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a wicked-looking leather paddle. It had "bad boy" engraved on it so that the slap would leave the words imprinted on skin. Leon eagerly licked his lips, already shucking his sweatpants. He draped himself over Chris' lap, groaning as his briefs were bunched up and yanked on to expose his ass. 

This had become their playtime. It was no longer an angry event meant to hurt him. He _craved_ it, wiggling his hips to entice Chris into the first blow. It cracked against him with a loud snap, and he moaned from deep in his chest. 

"Tell me what you did." 

"I-" Leon gasped as he was struck again. "I fell asleep, and-"

"And?" Chris growled, paddling him twice in rapid succession.

"-and I forgot to make dinner!" 

"And why-" Another hit. "Is that a problem?"

"Because you earn all the money while my job is to stay home with the babies, cook, and clean." Leon said dutifully. He whimpered when Chris smacked him on the ass with his open palm instead of the paddle. He knew he was soaked, but his face still flushed when two fingers slid between his legs and rubbed at his clit. 

"That's right." Chris cooed. He kept teasing his husband's clit as he brought the paddle down a few more times. Leon kneaded the comforter, his mouth stuck in an _O_ shape as he endured the spanking. It was really starting to burn, his skin throbbing at every hit. 

"Chris, wait!" He suddenly locked up, tilting his head down with a gasp. "Ah!" He reached back, grabbing at the paddle.

"No!" Chris said sternly, bringing it down against Leon's thighs. He shivered at the broken cry that forced its way out of his husband. For a moment, he just waited, but nothing further was said. He ran his hand over Leon's ass, feeling the hot, swollen skin twitch and shudder beneath his touch. 

"Not there." A soft whimper reached his ears.

"Where do you want me to spank you?"

Leon trembled a little harder before inhaling sharply.

"My pussy." 

Chris smiled to himself. It was rare to get his husband worked up so quickly. He helped Leon reposition himself, lying on his back with his legs held in the splits. Once, he'd told someone that Leon's flexibility tended to make things challenging. That was a boldfaced lie to steer their interest away. The fact that his husband could not only get into this position, but stay in it as well… It made his stomach do giddy flips. Whenever he managed to catch Leon mid yoga session, he always had to stop and watch.

"Beautiful." Chris leaned down, lapping gently at the damp spot on Leon's briefs. The little minx whined pitifully, rolling his hips. He obediently held his own labia apart as his underwear was hiked up and out of the way.

"Please." Leon whispered. He tilted his head back, baring his neck. His posture snapped like a rubber band at the first swat, and he curled in on himself with another cry. Chris just waited, smiling even wider when his husband uncurled himself and resumed his position.

"Good boy." He knelt forward again, sliding his tongue beneath the cotton briefs to tease and suck on Leon's clit. He bullied it with his tongue until delicate hands fisted in his hair. That was his cue to pull back and bring the paddle down again. Despite the pained whimper, he could taste heavy, sweet arousal as he took another lick. His sweet little husband was incredibly turned on by the hard sting.

The doorbell rang, startling both of them. Chris shot up, hurriedly wiping his face. He jogged down the stairs, trying to adjust himself so that his boner wasn't so noticable. It was hard- no pun intended- but he did an acceptable job, or perhaps the delivery driver was just too alarmed to say anything. Regardless, he gave the poor guy an extra big tip and brought the pizza inside. He set it on the table before heading back upstairs. Leon was curled into a ball, sobbing to himself. 

"Sorry." Chris apologized. "I thought we had more time."

"It's okay." Leon wiped his eyes, chuckling. "That was good, it felt good." He sighed as he was pulled into a bear hug. "You stopped to make sure I didn't mean it when I said no. That meant a lot to me." Kissing his husband's cheek, he melted into a puddle of goo, held up only by strong, hairy arms. 

"The sound you made worried me." Chris admitted. He returned the cheek kiss, holding up his gelatinous blob of a bedmate. "Do you want to cum, or do you want food?" 

"Mm." Leon groaned. "Food first. Then I want to ride you." He smiled when Chris picked him up, carrying him downstairs and setting him on the couch. 

Ever since their therapist had suggested that they try consensual non-consent as a way to channel Chris' anger and Leon's submissive streak, they'd been steadily improving their home life. It was hard at first- difficult to break the pattern of fighting and sex that they'd created. Gradually, they began to compromise, even going so far as to sit down and make up some rules for their "play time". Leon suggested safe words and warning texts, giving him some time to mentally prepare before Chris bent him over the nearest surface. To his credit, he played the role well. Of course, he was by no means helpless, he could fight Chris off if he really wanted to, but it was so much more _fun_ for the both of them if he squirmed and begged his husband not to spank him.

Before the therapy sessions, anything more than a wayward glance in Leon's direction would send Chris into a jealous rage. He acted like a dragon that kept its prince locked away in a high tower, far from the gaze of the kingdom's subjects. Slowly, that dragon was shrinking down into something that more closely resembled a Komodo monitor, still big and deadly, but picking on someone his own size.   
Leon was still salty about being fired, but now that he had the twins, he knew that he wouldn't have been happy if he'd stayed at the DSO. No matter how much he wanted to protest and blame Chris for ruining his career, he knew that he'd never been treated fairly, and likely would've worked himself to death if he had been allowed to go back into the field. 

He had two teeny, tiny little humans that depended on him now, he couldn't leave them. They were his whole world, the most precious things he'd ever seen. He'd give up anything to keep them safe, even if it meant becoming a stay at home dad. Besides, he finally had time to catch up on the true crime dramas he'd missed.

The tension in their relationship was eased, and they found joy in spending time together for the first time in years. Leon jumped at the chance to accompany Chris to one of the BSAA's galas, using it as an excuse to dress himself up to the nines. Of course, he fiddled with Chris' suit as well, making sure it was spick and span.

"We are going to be the hottest couple there." He said, smoothing his hands over crisp, white fabric. Chris kissed the back of his hand before leading him downstairs. Claire was sitting in their living room, bouncing Rose on her knee and cooing at her.

"I've got this, you two go have fun." She said, hardly giving them a second glance.

"Thanks, Claire!" Leon called, giggling as he was pulled out of the house. He spent the whole car ride chattering, a beaming smile plastered on his face. Chris merely nodded along, letting him talk as much as he wanted and fill the drive with stories about the twins and how fast they were growing.

"Slow down, baby." He finally reached over, taking Leon's hand. "Save some chatter for my squad, they're going to be badgering you for stories and pictures."

"Alright." Leon took a deep breath, calming himself. "I'm just excited to be going to a formal event with you, it's been too long."

"It has." Chris agreed. He got out when they approached the valet, handing over his keys before taking his husband's arm and escorting him inside. Leon was looking around in awe at the decorations, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. His eyes lit up when he saw some old friends, and he kissed Chris on the cheek before bounding over to say hello to them.

Chris stayed back, getting a glass of punch from a nearby table. He watched his husband carefully, barely paying attention to the conversations that he was dragged into. To his annoyance, several men he didn't recognize kept floating around Leon, crowding him in and touching his arms. When one of them made a bold move, reaching down to cop a feel, Leon spun around and slapped him, scolding him loudly. Chris felt pride well up inside his chest. He excused himself, making his way over to calm his fire-breathing husband.

"-and I am a _married man!_ " Leon said angrily. He huffed as the men scurried off, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Can you believe them?" He asked.

"I mean, I can see where they're coming from." Chris admitted. He set aside his glass, leaning over to whisper into Leon's ear. "It makes me a little hot and bothered to see you fighting off other men. Shall we take this to the restrooms?" 

The grin he got made the whole night worth it. They spent a half hour reaffirming their marriage in the men's bathroom, and thankfully, no one seemed to notice how wobbly Leon was afterwards.

The second time around, it felt like a dream. Leon sat on the floor and cried with joy, clutching the pregnancy test to his heart. As soon as he calmed himself down, he got up, cradling his stomach as he called Chris.

"Come home as quick as you can, I have a surprise." He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but his smile was so wide that he was positive his husband could feel it through the phone. He wrapped the test up in a paper towel before busying himself with dinner. The twins, nearly five months old now, were sitting in their high chairs, smacking the plastic surface and sending Cheerios flying across the kitchen. They babbled excitedly as Leon kissed them each on the head.

"Your dad will be home soon." He told them, wiping up a bit of drool on Ross's chin. "Maybe we can convince him to go for a walk."

Ross screeched happily, waving his arms around. Leon laughed, leaning in to hug him and kiss his cheeks. He gave Rose a kiss as well, just for good measure, before turning his attention back to the crockpot. He took the lid off in order to stir the mixture inside, humming to himself. Chris would be home in about twenty minutes, and dinner would be finished in thirty. He really wanted to go for a walk with the twins and surprise his husband with the news.

After replacing the lid, he hustled upstairs to get socks and shoes before finding the little sweaters that Sherry had crocheted for the twins. She swore she was making matching ones for Leon and Chris, but life at the DSO was so busy that he doubted she had the time. Tiny arms flailed as he pushed them through the armholes.

"Settle down, baby boy." Leon chuckled, kissing Ross' forehead. He did up the buttons on the front of the little sweater, smiling as his son grabbed at his fingers. "And now you, little missy." He gave Rose a matching kiss as he wrestled her into the clothing. She cooed happily at him, grabbing onto a strand of his hair and tugging until he leaned down and smothered her with more kisses. As she shrieked with laughter, she spilled more Cheerios on the floor. With a sigh, Leon stooped down to pick them up, grimacing at how sticky they were.

"What's so important that you-" Chris was already complaining by the time he was halfway through the door.

"C'mon, we're going on a walk." Leon cut him off. He was already helping his husband out of his suit jacket, setting his briefcase down on the pass through, and making room for his dress shoes.

"Sweetheart, I just got home-"

"Just around the block!" Leon begged. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Please?" 

"Fine." Chris rubbed his forehead. He went upstairs to change, grumbling the whole way. When he returned, he was wearing sweats and a ratty t-shirt that had a puke stain on one shoulder, a gift from Ross and his morning gas.

They set the twins down in their stroller, using the canopy to shade them from the evening sun. Leon ran his finger over the pregnancy test, safely in his pocket.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Chris asked. He waved to one of their neighbors before turning his attention back to his husband.

"You know how you said that you've been looking at some houses?" Leon wove their fingers together, barely able to contain himself. "And that we'd need at least three bedrooms for when the twins grow up?"

"Yeah?" Chris raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Better make that four."

The range of emotions that crossed Chris' face was moving. Confusion, shock, happiness, and love all twisted along his features before settling in a bright smile. He dropped to his knees right there on the pavement, pressing his ear to Leon's stomach.

"I'm probably about two months along. I'll schedule an appointment in the morning." Leon told him, reaching down to brush back soft, brown hair. He pulled out the test, handing it over. Chris looked it over in awe before standing up and pulling his husband into a deep, passionate kiss. Leon giggled into it, grabbing onto the stroller with one hand.

"I love you." Chris gushed, brushing blond bangs away, from that sweet, shining face. "Fuck, you're perfect." He gave Leon one more hard kiss before leading him back towards their house. "We are gonna have dinner, put the kids to bed, and then I am going to give you more orgasms than you can count." He promised.

"You sure know how to treat a guy." Leon kissed Chris' cheek, rubbing his nose against prickly stubble. 

This, he could get used to. He _would_ get used to it. His fairytale, his own little love story, finally coming to fruition. A family of his own, removed from his government contract and life of guts and gore. He didn't have to be Agent Kennedy, he could just be Leon, or Papa. 

He'd never felt so normal.


	6. Chapter 6

The years flew by, a blur of parenting panics and hard lessons learned. Tears were shed, kisses were given, and spankings were earned, but they became a family. A growing family. Harmony was a bundle of joy, and Leon had his hands full with three babies to take care of. When they were a little older, he agreed to try for a fourth, and a few months before Harmony's fifth birthday, Melody was born.

She was everything he could've asked for and more. 

"Look!" Rose pushed a big, black book across the carpet, crawling towards Ross. They huddled together, opening the cover slowly. Inside, there was a stack of film negatives bunched into a clear plastic sleeve. They carefully pulled them out, holding them up to the light as they tried to investigate.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I dunno." Rose shrugged, putting the strip back into its place. "Hopefully there's something good in here." She turned the page, and they both went silent.

"Is that… Papa?" Ross asked quietly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the photos. There were all sorts of new sights for him to take in, confusing puzzle pieces that he couldn't wrap his head around.

"Yeah." Rose said. She reached out, touching the glossy print. "What's he doing?" 

"Dunno. It looks like he's crying in this one." Ross pointed. "Why's he crying? I don't want Papa to be sad!" 

"Look!" Rose pointed to another photo. "His butt is all red. Do you think Dad took these?" 

"I hope so." Ross turned the page, his eyes widening. "Lookit, Dad has his penis inside Papa!" 

"Ew!" Rose covered her eyes. She quickly flipped the page. "What do you think they're doing?" She asked before pointing to a picture of Leon in shibari, ropes completely encasing him. "Look at how pretty Papa looks."

"He is pretty." Ross agreed, reaching out to touch.

"Ross! Rose! It's time for cake!" Chris' voice interrupted them, and they hurriedly slammed the book shut and pushed it back under the bed. Both raced down the stairs, shrieking and laughing. Ross bounced over to Leon, hugging him tightly.

"Papa, you're pretty!" He exclaimed. 

"What?" Leon scooped him up, laughing. "Thank you." He kissed Ross on the forehead before setting him down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"You're welcome!" He smacked his hands on the table as he launched into a story about the bus ride to school. When that was done, he prattled on about how all the teachers at his school were pretty too, but not as pretty as his Papa.

"So you're liking first grade, huh?" Chris asked.

"Mhm!" Ross nodded. "Yesterday we learned about the rainforest!" 

"The rainforest?" Chris feigned surprise. "Tell me!"

"It rains a lot!" Rose cut in. "But because it's so warm all the time, it means there's a lot of frogs!" 

"What kinds of frogs?" Leon asked, giving her a kiss as well. 

"Big ones and small ones!" She giggled. "And red ones!"

"And monkeys!" Ross added.

"Wow!" Chris sat back in his chair. He was rocking a bassinet with his foot and had Harmony, the birthday girl, in his lap. She was coloring, messy and uncoordinated. 

"Whatcha doing, Harmony?" Rose asked, standing up on her chair to try and peer at the coloring book.

"Sit, please." Leon reminded her. She pouted, but sunk back down.

"Thomas!" Harmony said proudly, holding up the book to show her older siblings.

"Good job, baby." Chris told her, kissing her forehead. 

"What about Melly?" Rose insisted.

"She's sleeping." Chris nodded to the bassinet. "After we have cake, we'll put her to bed, okay?*

"Okay!" Rose gave him a toothy grin. She liked being a big sister. Melody was going to be just like her, and they were going to play together and be best friends like she was with Ross and Harmony, she was sure of it. She just wished it wouldn't take so long for her to grow up.

"Here we go!" Leon set the cake down before lighting the candle in the center. They sang happy birthday while Harmony stared at the cake and beamed with happiness. "Ready?" Leon asked, scooting the cake over.

"And...blow!" Chris encouraged, making a raspberry noise. Ross and Rose shrieked with laughter as Harmony huffed and puffed, eventually getting the candle to go out.

"Good job." Leon kissed her on the forehead. "If you want a slice, you have to say, _Happy birthday, Harmony!_ "

"Happy birthday, Harmony!" The twins chimed in unison, angelic as ever. After Harmony got her cake, Leon served them each a slice, sitting beside Chris as they ate. He reached over to hold his husband's hand, content to bask in the warmth of their domesticity for a while. His kids were his whole life, and he loved them more than anything. Melody, their youngest, began to fuss from inside the bassinet. 

"Melly!" Rose called out. "Is she okay?"

"She's just hungry." Leon smiled, picking up his daughter. She burbled and whined at him until he pulled down his shirt and let her latch on. He had a soft, fleece blanket that Ada had given him, and it covered his chest as he fed Melody, giving him some privacy from his naive kiddos and lecherous husband. He looked up when he heard a giggle, seeing Ross and Rose with their heads together. The two were nearly inseparable, always playing games and keeping each other amused. It was nice, he wouldn't lie, but their combined brain power made it even easier for them to get into trouble.

"What are you two giggling about?" He asked.

"Nothing!" 

"Nothing, Papa." Ross echoed. He gave a big grin, his front teeth missing. His face was so round and full, he was adorable, just like his Dad.

"Uh huh." Leon shook his head, his bangs bouncing with the movement. They were starting to grow out, much longer than he usually allowed them to be. He used his free hand to brush them away, looking down at Melody. She was resting, eyes closed as she fed. She was so tiny and perfect, even smaller than the twins and Harmony had been. Leon brushed his thumb over her cheek, cooing softly as she waved her tiny arms at him. He was no longer distressed by how easily he'd slipped into the role of parenthood, not when he saw how beautiful his kids were. He would give anything for them, _do_ anything for them. Staying home and raising them was a full-time job, and he delighted in the ability to spend all his time taking care of them and watching them grow. 

"Alright, you two." Chris interrupted his thoughts. He was holding Ross, who had cake on his face and was screeching with laughter. Rose looked guilty as ever, her fingers coated in frosting. 

"Go get cleaned up." Leon said. "Then you can help me put Melly to bed." 

"Okay!" Rose jumped down, running over to the sink to wash up. Ross managed to talk Chris into cleaning his face for him, sitting patiently on the countertop as he was wiped down. He bounced in place, vibrating with energy.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Chris asked. Every Thursday night was movie night. The five of them would cuddle up on the couch and watch whatever kid's movie they could find on netflix, enjoying their time together and being a family. It always felt a little empty whenever Chris was away on a mission, but Leon made it work.

"Barbie!" Harmony said.

"The Little Mermaid!" Ross exclaimed.

"Nooooo!" Rose whined. "You always want to watch that! I want to watch Cars!" 

"Cars sucks!" 

"You suck!"

"Hey! Hey!" Chris said. "You know what, I'll pick! Why don't we watch Cinderella?" 

Leon chuckled as he listened to Harmony and the twins whine about their dad's choice in movies. He gently pulled Melody away from his breast, kissing her on the forehead. She fussed a little until he wrapped her up in the blanket, holding her close. 

"Let's put you to bed, baby girl." He whispered to her. Walking her to the nursery, he let his eyes dance over the photos on the wall, framed and meticulously dusted. The twins' school photos, family outings, birthday parties, everything. He loved those memories.  
"Here you go." He set Melody down in the crib, kissing her one last time. "I'll finish feeding you in a bit, sweet pea." 

He was blessed that she went to sleep fairly easily. She rarely fussed and cried, exhausted from the day's activities. Mostly, that included sitting around and listening to him sing along to the radio, but when you were teeny tiny and new to the world, that was a lot of work. Back in the kitchen, Harmony was still coloring, patient as ever. Leon loved that about her. He gave her a kiss on each cheek, asking if she had a good birthday.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him, stretching a little to give him a kiss in return. 

"I'm glad, baby." Leon scooped her up, letting her wrap her little arms around his neck. The twins were bickering about Frozen, which Ross loved but Rose hated. Leon let them sort it out, taking Harmony over to the couch. "I'll be right back." He promised. He walked back to the nursery, lifting Melody back out of the crib. She fussed a little, pushing at his face and tugging on his hair until he sat down in the rocker. He cradled her against his chest, pulling his shirt down so that she could get her nightly fill of his milk.  
After a few minutes, Ross and Rose came into the room, quiet as mice. They watched in awe as Melody dozed.

"Did you feed us like that, Papa?" Ross asked.

"Yep." Leon smiled at them. "Melly isn't big enough to drink from a bottle yet, so she needs some help from me. You two were the same way."

"Ew!" Rose said, wrinkling her nose. Leon smiled at that, stroking Melody's hair. 

"I know it seems gross now, but it'll make more sense when you're older." He promised. "Let's put her to bed, then go find Dad, okay?" 

"Okay!" The twins rushed to either side of him, "helping" push him upright. Leon set Melody down in the crib, lying her blanket over top of her.

"Say goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight!" 

"Sleep tight!" 

Leon led them out to the family room, where Chris and Harmony were sitting. The tv was on, and the title screen for Cinderella was playing softly. Rose immediately climbed into her dad's lap, laying her head on his chest. Ross was more stubborn, refusing to cuddle with Chris. He was Leon's baby boy, no matter what anyone told him. Once his Papa had found a spot to settle into, then he climbed onto the couch, content to sit still for a while. Harmony joined him, dogpiling on Leon. They snuggled into his chest, holding onto his shirt for comfort. 

This was where Leon found bliss- with Chris' arm around his waist and his kids cuddled up in his lap. He could spend the rest of time like this, if he had to. It was his own personal heaven.  
At least, that was the excuse he gave when Harmony caught him falling asleep. 

"Goodnight, Papa." Ross kissed Leon on the cheek before snuggling under the covers. He giggled when he was given kisses in return, on his forehead, nose, and chin. Rose was next, and she hugged Leon as tightly as she could with her little arms. 

"I'll see you in the morning." Leon promised them. "Remember, you have school tomorrow, so I'll be waking you up early." 

"Yes, Papa!"

He smiled at them as he turned off the light, double checking to make sure the Pooh Bear night-light was working. Satisfied, he headed down the hall to his own bedroom, where Chris was waiting. He'd said his goodnights early, tucking Harmony in while Leon cleaned up the last of the dishes. When all the lights were off in the house, and the kids had been wrestled into pajamas, it was their alone time.

Leon gasped as he was grabbed around the waist and shoved up against the wall. He pushed vainly at broad shoulders, moaning at the way blunt teeth nipped and bit at the column of his neck. 

"Chris-" he tried to protest, fighting off a smile. This was their game. He fought and complained, begging for mercy, but Chris never gave it to him. Just thinking about it had him shivering and rubbing his thighs together. 

"There's dust on the TV stand and dirty dishes in my office." 

Leon closed his eyes, arousal hot between his legs.

"I-I'm sorry, I got distracted by the baby, and- Ah!" He cried out as Chris threw him onto the bed. Before he could straighten out his limbs, heavy weight pressed against his back and thick, warm fingers began undoing the buttons on his clothes. He loved this part.

"Fucking slut!" Chris hissed in his ear. "You were probably too busy playing with yourself to notice the mess. I'm surprised you remembered to take care of our kids with how focused you are on making that sweet little pussy feel good."

"No, I don't-"

"Shut up." Chris yanked the last of his clothing off, gruffly flipping him over and pinning him to the mattress. Leon squirmed as his hands were tied to the bed frame. He could tell by the way they were tied that he would be sleeping in his bondage.

"Chris, please-"

"I said, shut up." 

Leon took a few deep breaths to calm himself, his heart pounding in his chest. He bit his lip as Chris raised his legs up, exposing his ass. He had a bruise on his upper thigh from his last spanking, and he couldn't hold back a moan when it was toyed with. He had been expecting the slap that followed, even craving it, but he still cried into the crook of his arm when it came. It stung, especially with the skin stretched so taunt from his unnatural position. Chris was definitely testing his flexibility.

The blows rained down after that, barely giving him time to breathe. It hurt like hell, and he did his best to strangle the noises that were begging to escape him. He could feel the warmth, the ache that settled in his ass. He'd definitely be bruised tomorrow.

That thought only made him wetter.

"Fucking slut." Chris hissed, pushing the tips of two fingers into Leon's pussy. He pulled them back out much too soon, letting long, perfect legs drop on either side of him. "Gotta teach you a lesson about focus." He got up, reaching under the bed for their toy box. Selecting a long, thin vibe, he pushed it into Leon's mouth, making him fellate it in order to slick it up. It looked obscene, tears from the spanking mixing with his saliva to coat his chin. He was practically begging to be fucked, delighted at the idea of punishment, but also craving Chris' long, fat cock. It was so much better than any of his toys, so much more satisfying. 

"Ah!" Leon tensed up when the vibe pressed into him. When it was flipped on, he shivered happily, but apparently he was in for a long ride. Chris turned the vibration down until it was a dull, pulsing buzz before backing away. He began to get ready for bed, and Leon felt himself tense as he realized what was happening. He would've cum right there if the vibration had been a bit stronger. Instead, he felt his arousal ebb and flow, frustrated as he was denied release again and again.

He stayed up long after Chris began snoring, squirming and trying desperately to find that edge that would let him cum, but it never made an appearance. Quite frankly, it was a miracle that he slept at all, fighting a constant battle against a merciless little toy. 

It was worth it, though, when Chris woke him up by fucking into him in one long thrust. Leon couldn't hold back the noises, loud and slutty. He was so loose and wet that there was hardly any resistance. He orgasmed almost immediately, trembling where he was still bound to the headboard. Chris was quick to untie him after that, holding him close and fucking him through four or five more orgasms before he lost control. Leon gasped as he felt his husband's cum seep into him, pumped directly into his womb. He was on the pill, but secretly, ever so secretly, he hoped he'd get pregnant again.

"Good morning, baby doll." Chris kissed him long and slow, cradling flushed cheeks between his hands. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like shit." Leon giggled, returning another lazy kiss. "I'm gonna need a nap later."

"Mm." Chris nipped at the hickies he'd left. "I'll get the kids ready if you make breakfast."

"Deal."

Even though his legs were shaky, Leon still managed to make some excellent french toast, topped with whipped cream and strawberries. He sat down between Harmony and Ross, letting Melody get her breakfast before he dug into his own plate.

He didn't even complain when Ross ate all of his strawberries. After all, it was just another sacrifice in the name of parenthood. He wouldn't give it up for anything, especially not a few bites of berry heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
